


Idiot

by theawesomelights



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Historical References, Human & Country Names Used, M/M, sort of serious, treaty of kiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 18:28:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5938582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theawesomelights/pseuds/theawesomelights
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Denmark goes to seek comfort in the person he betrayed. Norway still loves him. Feelings ensure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Idiot

“Norway! Norway! Norge! Nor! Nooooorge! Come on!”

The slurred words were muffled as the addressed Norwegian slammed his window shut. _Idiot._ He stormed back into his bed. How dare he show up drunk at this house. At this hour?  
  
“Norge! Open the door I just want to talk. Please? Pleeeease?”

The Dane was knocking now. Loudly. Norway retreated to his blankets and tried to stop the sound out with numerous pillows. It didn't work. He could still hear Denmark on his front steps. And he knew the Dane. This was not going to stop until he talked to him. The idiot was persistent. And probably had nothing better to do. Norway could guess how the Dane's night had gone. There was a meeting with Prussia earlier today. Probably so Prussia could bail him out of the mess that Denmark was in. Norway knew that after difficult meetings, Denmark would storm home and head straight to the liquor. Idiocy usually followed. Drunk Denmark was more annoying than regular Denmark. And also less reasonable, since he was standing outside of Norway's new house without a coat. 

Letting out what the Dane would call an 'award winning' sigh, Norway got up and marched over to his front door to rip it open. Denmark stood startled for a moment before he tried to fall into Norway's arms. He instead fell to the floor as the Norwegian deftly sidestepped his drunken advance.

“Hey! Norge, its me!”

“I very well know who you are. And what you've done.” He bit his tongue, feeling the burn of his words as they hit Denmark. He could see a falter in his face as he clumsily began to lift himself from the floor. The Dane was not smiling. He was wasted. There were levels of drunkenness for the idiot, Norway knew them well. Judging by the smell and the gloss over his eyes, Denmark was very high on the scale. At the point where Norway used to just lock him in his own bedroom at night and leave him for a day while he slept it off.

“Norge, come on! Let me in.” The Dane slurred. He was _very_ into his drink. Who was left at his house to stop him? Iceland had always been under strict instructions to stay away from Denmark when he was drinking. Greenland and Faroe were too young. In years past, it was Norway of Sweden that would knock the glass out of Denmark's hand. Distract him and put him to bed. No one would do that anymore. 

“Stop saying the same thing over again. Get up. I'm getting you coffee.” He ordered and the Dane obeyed. Coffee would be a welcome comfort, even at the late hour of the night.

After two sugars and two creams were stirred into Denmark's mug, creating a milky brown to contrast to Norway's black cup, he walked back out into his tiny living room and set the cups down on the coffee table in front of the Dane. He was stretched out on the couch, taking up the entirety. It was no matter. Norway would not have sat next to him even if there was room. He had to keep his distance, no matter how much he wanted to touch the Dane. He wanted to keep his distance. They were not one anymore, not Denmark-Norway and Denmark obviously needed to be reminded of that. 

Norway watched as the blonde mess sprawled face down on the couch shifted so his flushed face could see the coffee. He sat up as much as he could and grabbed the cup. Norway watched his hands intently until he was sure that Denmark was not going to spill. 

“Two sugar and two cream?” Denmark asked, taking a gulp. Norway wondered if he even tasted the coffee at the speed he was drinking. 

Norway nodded. _Just how you like it, idiot._

“Just how I like it, you remembered Lukas.”

Norway stiffened at the use of his name. He wanted to get down to the point. He wanted Denmark out of his house. Moments passed in silence as neither of them spoke.

“Why are you here.” Norway said, keeping his voice flat.

Denmark looks around the room, scanning the scarcely decorated and cold home. Norway could tell that he was stalling., “It's not very homey here. It's not very homey at home anymore. You're not there and it's empty. You should come home.”

Norway felt a burst of anger and managed to keep himself from throwing the mug he held in his hands on to the other man. It would hurt him. At times Norway felt that the bastard deserved to be hurt. Trowing things never proved to work though, and it would be a wasted of a perfectly good mug. The Norwegian also knew that Denmark _was_ hurt. Scars riddled his body and mind. There were moments when his cheery, dopey self would be lost and the shell of a very old, hurt boy emerged. Times like these. Norway closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths. 

“Noooorge, come home with me.” Blue eyes pleaded across the space between them at Norway. He kept his harsh resolve.

“That is no longer my home,” He spat, “You sold me. Like a common whore. I don't belong to you anymore. I don't belong to anyone anymore. Look around, this is my _own_ house. Sweden and I are joined together as _two._ ”

Denmark started to open his mouth, his eyes had darkened at the mention of Sweden. Norway stopped him before he could speak, “You have kept _my_ territories. You keep me from my brother and come to me at this hour of the night with desperate pleas. What are you asking for? Forgiveness? This will never be forgotten. You have betrayed me. After all we have done. After-”

Norway stopped. Tears were pooling at the Dane's eyes. Because of him. Norway could feel his eyes growing heavy as well. He pushed that feeling aside. 

“Stop. Stop crying. There's no point.”

“I can't!” Denmark's eyes continued to water and stream, his chest heaving. Norway couldn't stand him like this. Denmark was the oldest among them, a warrior, and he looked like a child. Norway stood up and moved both their coffee mugs on to the table. Settling down next to the Dane this time, he brought one of his arms around the larger man's back. A familiar movement.

This small gesture was all it took to get a crying Denmark to lean into Norway's chest. Neither of them spoke, just waited. Norway could feel his resolve cracking.

Norway was never that good with words. Denmark was the talker, never shutting up was his specialty. Not when he was like this. Norway gathered up the strength to speak the right words. What he said next would make a difference.

“Mathias, du betyr alt for meg. We have lived a long time and I do not see an end. We have been together since the beginning. I still do not see an end.”

 The Dane was calming down and at these words he looked up and into the Norwegian's eyes, “Do you really believe that? That you don't see an end?”

“Yes. Right now is different though. You have betrayed me, and that is why I am cold to you today. You have to understand this.”

“I... I made a mistake. I never know what I'm doing. I do understand I just," Denmark trailed off, perhaps thinking, perhaps loosing track of what he was saying, "Lukas, will you ever forgive me?” This time their eye contact was broken, the Dane looking down, his face red and wet.

Lukas took his time answering. He knew deep down that he would. It would be unfair to tell Mathias that he wouldn't, only later to change his mind. He knew that he needed time, where they went from here as Lukas and Mathias would be different than Denmark and Norway. He knew that they would never be able to be what they were again. Norway was angry, and the future of his nation was uncertain. His people were angry. A ring on his finger that he never wanted.

They were nations, and though Norway would never understand his own decisions, he knew that the man he held in his arms didn't understand his either. Mathias didn't. So would Lukas forgive him? For being a nation, yes.

“Some day, yes.”

The Dane smiled his big smile at this and tried to lean in for a kiss. The smaller man ducked out of his arms and stood up, “I'm getting you blankets. You can sleep here tonight.”

 "Why not with you?" Denmark tried to be saucy but ended up almost falling off the couch. Norway scoffed.  _Idiot._

When Norway came back into the room, the Dane was asleep on his back. Norway had blankets in his hands. He placed them over Mathias gently. It had once been his job to do this. Once he had not had a choice. But today he chose to be gentle. To sit down on the floor and brush away the hair in Mathias's eyes. Lukas held the other's face in his hands. He listened to the familiar sound of the Dane's snores. He leaned in a pressed his lips to the others. Light and quick. Mathias did not wake. 

Tonight he would hold the Dane's hand while they slept. He would let himself care and love. He would forget about Sweden's ring around his finger and his hold on his people. He would just be Lukas. He would just love Mathias. 

In the morning he would kick Denmark out. They could not see each other like this again. In the morning he would report back to Stockholm and be part of his union with Sweden. 

**Author's Note:**

> translation-  
> du betyr alt for meg (Norwegian): You mean the world to me.  
> The treaty of Kiel was an agreement between Denmark, Sweden, the UK, and a few other countries. The Kingdom of Denmark-Norway was allied with France during the Napoleonic wars. On January 14th, 1814, Denmark signed over most of their lands, including Norway, to Sweden (And some land to the UK). Denmark was to renounce any claim on Norway's lands "irrevocably and forever".  
> Another part of the treaty was that a portion of the Danish armies were to be under Swedish control. Denmark was also bankrupt at the time because of the enormous amount of money spent on the war.  
> The treaty was not written with anyone from Norway. It was between a Danish diplomat and a Swedish Baron with "British mediation". Norway had been a part of Denmark for almost 300 years, so the lands that were defined as "Norway" were also Danish. It was complicated, and citizens had six years to decide which side of the border they were going to live on after the separation of Denmark-Norway.  
> Norwegians were not happy with the outcome of the treaty, being passed to Sweden as a territory was not going to stand. There was a nationalistic movement and a very short war, and then in November of 1814, Norway joined Sweden in a personal union, so as equal states under one King. Norway and Sweden separated in 1905, 91 years later. 
> 
> Actual Treaty of Kiel text: https://web.archive.org/web/20120217094341/http://hem.passagen.se/klas.hasselstig/w_tryck/fred1814.html  
> Wikipedia article: https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Treaty_of_Kiel  
> Also Interesting: https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Denmark%E2%80%93Norway


End file.
